


План

by Babak



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, no beta we die like men, Просто два старых вампира, Троиль женщина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Просто текст по каноничной паре лора втм, Троиль Молох, просто два Патриарха. Пол Троиль канонично не указан поэтому иногда я пишу его мужчиной иногда женщиной, в модерн аушках он у меня небинарный.
Relationships: Troile/Moloch





	План

— В такие моменты я вспоминаю, почему люблю тебя, — это первое, что выдаёт Троиль, когда они вылезают из земли, и Молох фыркает:

— То есть обычно ты это забываешь? Я оскорблен, патриарх, мне не стоило тебе помогать, — он поднимается на ноги и его за руку тянут назад, прямо на колени Бруха.

— Ну это же просто фигура речи, Мол, не обижайся, — обнимает за талию, прижимает к себе, и Баали вздыхает. — Сладкий, я всегда тебя люблю, ты же знаешь?

— Ещё раз так меня назовёшь и в следующий раз оставлю тебя под землёй, — ворчит вампир, и осматривается вокруг. Ничего, только голая земля и какая-то деревня вдалеке. — По идее, должно было пройти около нескольких лет, не больше. Поднимайся, никому не следует знать, что мы живы, — встаёт Бруха к слову прямо с Молохом в руках и боже, неужели она действительно старше?

— Ты не хочешь помочь своим? — хмурится Троиль. — Ладно мои, но вас ведь меньше и ненавидят вас больше, разве нет? Нам стоит вмешиваться? — Баали даже на самом деле делает вид, что обдумывает это, задумчиво водя указательным пальцем по губам. Бруха — которая уже вообще-то обошла его и до этого смотрела в глаза — опустила взгляд на эти самые губы.

И немного подвисла.

Молох усмехнулся — было что-то донельзя очаровательное в том, как Троиль не волновали ни кровавые ритуалы, ни детоубийство, на это было плевать. Но стоило ему сделать нечто подобное — водить круги на собственной коже, даже просто так, даже если неосознанно, — то почему-то патриарха будто зачаровывали. И взгляда оторвать не могла, и согласна всегда на всё была.

— Предпочту остаться с тобой, — наконец выдаёт Баали, и притягивает к себе вампирку за одежду, мягко целует, и всё-таки отстраняется. — Но нам действительно пора идти, патриарх. Мы никогда не должны были просыпаться, — Бруха чуть дёргает головой, хмурится, и вздыхает:

— На запад?

— На запад, — кивает Молох. — Тут мы вряд ли найдём уголок без настырных родственников.

— Возможно, я бы скучала за ними, — начинает Троиль, беря чужое лицо в ладони. — Но когда ты со мной, мне кажется, что они не имеют значения.

— Только кажется? — тихо смеётся Баали, и трёться щекой о ладонь. — Узы крови сделали тебя черезчур мягкой, патриарх.

— Наоборот, — скалится Бруха и втягивает носом воздух прямо у края волос. — Не волнуйся, Мол, если нас кто-нибудь найдёт, я не буду сомневаться, — она замолкает. — К тому же ты и сам знаешь, что до связи всё было точно так же, — она отстраняется. — Давай, пойдём, нам ещё новую жизнь встречать.

***

Троиль было легко понять, почему многим Сородичам в жизни сопутствует паранойя — чёрт, она сама убила своего сира в приступе безумия. Доверять хоть кому-то в их сообществе было глупо и быстро приводило к Окончательной смерти.

Но даже ей было тяжело с Молохом, который, кажется, никогда и не доверял никому. Ни в жизни, ни в посмертии. Мужчина жил так, и кажется если к кому и испытывал симпатию, то лишь к своим немногочисленным детям. Бруха видела, как он их обучает, видела строго сжатые губы, когда тот был ими недоволен, но ни разу не видела гнева.

Молох был совсем не таким, каким был отец Троиль, совершенно не таким как их Общий Отец.

В Карфагене Баали появились до Троиль, медленно начали обживаться, всем чужие, они казались довольно подходящими для города-утопии. Изгнанники отовсюду, нашедшие приют. Поэтому когда пришла Бруха, услышавшая о стараниях его детей, Молох встретил её настороженно, словно в любой момент готов был или кинуться в драку, защищая клан, или сбежать, испарившись в ночной тишине.

Но тогда Троиль не думала о том, что принесут Баали, что сделают, что уже сделали — она была в восторге от того, что видит, от того, в каком мире они все живут. Даже Ассамиты только кивают своим исконным врагам при встрече, без драк, ненужной резни. И она улыбалась, и она приглашала Молоха к себе, поговорить, обсудить всё — наверное, это выглядело слишком фамильярно, но Баали с нейтральным лицом согласился.

Она знала, что Молох с некой опаской и осторожностью, но всё же пытался её ублажить — хотел оставить за собой место в городе, хотел узнать слабости и расположить к себе. Потребовался минимум год прежде чем Баали стал приглашать её на их ритуалы, или же инициировать те самые разговоры на балконе.

Сказать что Молох интересный собеседник — ничего не сказать. У него всегда был ответ, всегда был аргумент за или против, и Троиль уже давно не была настолько сильно кем-то заинтересована. Баали сначала льстил ей, вежливо поддакивал, но чем дольше они общались и Бруха пыталась вытянуть из него его настоящие мысли, тем интереснее становилось.

Он быстро понял, что Троиль начинала злиться если ей бездумно льстят и соглашаются с ней — Молох вообще был черезчур внимателен.

Но с ним было интересно, захватывающе, и каждый раз, прощаясь, Бруха с нетерпением ждала следующей встречи.

Они встречались на нейтральной территории — в центре города, в старой ратуше, которая уже вышла из использования. Чем больше они там появлялись, занимая угловой кабинет с балконом, тем больше людей стало обходить её стороной. Или же наоборот подходить ближе, желая пообщаться с негласными главами города. Жителям было проще понять их или свыкнуться, когда они видели их двоих, сидящий рядом, без крови и клыков, и чего угодно ещё. Видели их как обычных горожан, которые общались, Троиль громко смеялась, и Молох хмыкал в воротник своей одежды.

Иногда они натыкались друг на друга почти случайно, и находили любое тихое место неподалёку. Бруха думала, что разнообразие поможет им стать ближе, но Молох мог расслабиться только в местах где уже бывал, где был уверен в себе и собеседнике.

С Баали было сложно, странно, но так до жути интересно, что у Троиль внутри поднимался почти забытый сквозь века азарт.

Спустя пол столетия она поняла, что хочет большего — смотрела на поцелуи людей на улице, сплетенные руки и тела, и хотела такого же. С Молохом.

Когда Меленай прибыл в Карфаген, Троиль вовсю готовилась — ходила вокруг Баали кругами, подсаживалась на их и так небольшом балконе всё ближе. Пыталась приручить, пыталась сделать так, чтобы Молох хотел того же что и она.

Дочь Молоха, Танит, смотрела на неё с подозрением — чуть ли не рычала, когда Бруха пыталась увести их Патриарха с собрания клана ради разговора. Она не понимала, чего она хочет, с самого начала не одобряла их связь, но видимо была слишком умна, чтобы открыто высказать неприязнь или недовольство. Не смотря на всю любовь Молоха к клану, были вещи, вмешательства в которые он не терпел.

У Троиль чуть теплело внутри, зная, что их дружба была одной из этих вещей.

Менелай, только прибыв, сразу же поинтересовался на счёт Баали, на счёт обстановки в городе. Бруха честно старалась не вываливать на того всё сразу — но уже спустя неделю тот только и слышал, что о том, насколько Молох умён, красив, и насколько восхитительно выглядят его изящные руки, когда покрыты кровью.

Сперва её сын смотрел на неё с подозрением, аккуратно задавал вопросы, но быстро уловил, куда и к чему в городе дует ветер — она не хотела выбирать любимчиков, но честно, Менелай не прекращал её радовать.

И после этого начались предложения того, как же именно охмурить Молоха — начиная от честного прямого разговора заканчивая серенадой под окнами. Сложно было скрыть такие планы от её клана, и вот спустя несколько месяцев каждую неделю проводились собрания, как же именно ей лучше это сделать.

Спасибо хоть никто не возмущался, что это Молох, как мужчина, должен её обхаживать — ей было плевать, не говоря уже о том что даже если её чувства взаимны, Баали никогда не сделает первый шаг. Она знает, что он не хочет привязываться, так искренне держит свой фасад, что у неё почти что в груди тянет.

В итоге всё решается немного проще — она вслух размышляет о том, как лучше бы им жилось, если бы они всё ещё испытывали чувства при поцелуях. В здании ратуши прохладно, и пахнет пряностями, и на фоне красных подушек кожа Патриарха Баали кажется особенно болезненной. Молох закашливается, хотя не дышит, отвечает издёвкой на издёвку, и она предлагает попробовать, потому что это он, кто так часто её искушает, но почему-то в этот момент выглядит почти напуганным. Смотрит на неё, будто ему кажется что она над ним посмеётся, и она как никогда понимает, что сейчас отступать поздно, не когда он замирает и не может оторвать от неё взгляда.

Это кажется победой настолько, что она не может держать себя в руках, потому что они не должны ничего чувствовать, но внутри неё будто ураган, и она только притягивает его ближе. Он холодный, но при этом странно горячий, и для столь наглого учёного, он удивительно неуверенный сейчас.

А потом дверь распахивает один из Ассамитов, будто готовый доложить о чем-то, но только замирает, смотря на них. Троиль достаточно знает этих убийц, чтобы быть уверенной что и они бывали на собраниях, чтобы помочь ей охмурить патриарха Баали, поэтому ей скорее даже смешно. Молох отстраняется, сжимает губы, будто не может определиться, совершать смертную казнь или нет, и Троиль смеётся, и встаёт к бедному убийце, спрашивает, что произошло. Её дети устроили драку, Менелая найти не могут, поэтому побежали к ней.

Сзади неё Молох шуршит бумагами, и уходит через другую дверь, и она почти полностью уверена, что он спрыгнет с балкона и уйдёт, потому что она стоит у единственного выхода из комнаты.

— Поздравляю? — неуверенно тянет Ассамит наклоняя голову, и его глаза блестят совершенно по кошачьи, и он улыбается нагло уголками губ. У неё мелькает мысль, что обнаглели они — дразнят их, будто забыли, будто не чувствуют пропасть в силе, но она в слишком хорошем настроении для этого. Возможно, потом, если Молох не разрежет кого-то из них ради своих ритуалов.

— Веди, куда собирался, — не отвечает она, но уже заранее знает, что спустя каких-то несколько часов об этом будет знать почти весь город. Для скрытных убийц Ассамиты удивительно сильно любили сплетни, хотя этим наверное все они грешат. Чем уж тешиться в бессмертии, как не историями о сильных мира сего.

Драка оказывается довольно неприятной, хоть она так и не уловила, что именно её дети не поделили. Один впал в Зверя, и она вырубила его, приказав отнести тело Молоху, ему не бывает мало крови, особенно такой горячей.

В следующий раз они встречаются на том же балконе, Троиль послала Ассамита сказать Молоху, что хочет встретиться, и ждёт, кажется, уже третий час. Патриарх поднимает голову, задумчиво смотрит на звёздное небо — из-за дел уже несколько ночей им не удаётся поговорить, и она боится, что он откажется, сбежит. Её дети вместе с детьми Хакима сначала устроили огромный праздник, потом затаились, ожидая продолжения.

Возможно, она размякла — стоит преподать детям урок, раз они забыли, почему именно она основатель клана.

Неожиданно дверь открывается — Баали медленно заходит, чуть настороженно, крепко прижимает очередную книгу к груди. Троиль невольно останавливает взгляд на тонких руках, и ей кажется, что она зачарована, не может отвести глаз.

Она знает, что это не первый и не последний раз, когда она испытает подобное, смотря на Молоха.

— Патриарх, — окликает её мужчина, и она выпрямляется, смотрит на его лицо, и снова замирает, потому что он усмехается как-то по-доброму, иначе, чем обычно. Кажется, он ухватил куда она смотрела, но если это вызывает у него такую улыбку, ей совершенно не стыдно, ей плевать. — Вы меня звали, — подталкивает он ещё, видя, что она снова зависла. Троиль встаёт, идёт к нему, всё ещё слегка будто под доминированием, не может отвести взгляда от игривого изгиба губ.

— Да… Не так давно нас совершенно бесцеремонно прервали, — она улыбается, настолько очаровательно насколько вообще может, и Молох смотрит на неё подозрительно, и наверное ей не удалось. — Молох, не смотри на меня так. Это не прихоть, я уже где-то год пытаюсь за тобой ухаживать, и я честно стараюсь! Я терпелива! Всё ведь так хорошо складывалось, я собиралась сразу после поцелуя в любви признаваться--

— Патриарх, не пристало вам влюбляться, — перебивает её Баали, но она слышит усмешку в его голосе, и делает шаг вперёд, обнимает его за талию. Молох дёргается сначала — ему явно непривычно, её грудь прямо рядом с рукой, которая держит книгу, и ей хочется рассмеяться, потому что совершенно невозможно быть таким. Невозможно остаться таким после стольких убийств, такого прошлого, но мужчина становился таким неловким, стоило заговорить о чувствах. Он знает желания тела, разума, но не сердца, и она будет счастлива показать, если он согласится.

— Плевать, пристало, не пристало, — улыбается она шире, прижимается ближе, и спрашивает. — Если уж я смогла влюбится, сможет ли один Баали? — Молох, никогда не упускающий возможности, притворно задумывается, переводит взгляд на город за её плечом. Другая его рука, без книги, неловко ложится на её бок, будто не рискуя притянуть ближе, и ей кажется, будто внутри неё загорается пламя.

— Возможно. Этот город, знаете ли, полон чудес, — с такого расстояния ей кажется, будто она видит белые всполохи в его волосах, красных, тёмных, и могли ли они раньше быть белыми? Молох такой бледный, тонкий, она может его одной рукой взять, но стоит, ждёт, пока он перестанет дразнить. Баали недовольно щурится — видимо ждал что таких слов хватит, но она не сдаётся, и он обиженно сжимает губы. — Троиль, я не настолько глуп чтобы признаваться в любви после первого же поцелуя, — ворчит он, кажется, хочет укусить, лишь бы не чувствовать смущение, и она знает, что это намного больше, чем ей вообще стоило ожидать.

— Я люблю тебя! — само собой вырывается у неё, и она крепко цепляется за него, приподнимает, кружит в объятиях, он издаёт совершенно очаровательный звук, книга выпадет из рук, он цепляется за её плечи.

Где-то снизу она слышит свист, но ей так сильно плевать, и она целует Молоха, целует-целует-целует, и он обнимает её за шею, неловко, но искренне и ей кажется, что она пропадает.

Не ей одной, но когда это останавливало и так проклятых.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
